Angel Eyes
by Angel Monroe
Summary: [COMPLETE] I want to be the one, the one you run to, the one who puts his arms around you when you cry. I want to be the man who makes you laugh, never cry. I want to be your one. I want to be the man who loves you. *Please R/R!*


A/N: Wow, I'm not sure where this came from. I was listening to a friend's band rehearse before my church band warmed up before worship, and words just started running through my head. I love the Literati lovebirds, so of course, it's a Rory/Jess pairing. I guess when I wrote this, I was thinking of what I would like to hear from a guy one day. There will be NO NEXT CHAPTER. I can't see where I would take it. Suggestions are always welcomed, but the next chapter wouldn't be posted for a while. I have four other fanfics to do around homework. Still, please read and review, and of course, enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie, book, or TV references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
  
  
I want to be the one, the one you run to, the one who puts his arms around you when you cry. I want to be the man who makes you laugh, never cry. I want to be your one. I want to be the man who loves you.  
  
I'm falling down, down into the abyss that is your eyes. I drink you in, every word and gesture you make. It's addictive. You're addictive. I'm drawn to your voice, your smile, like a heroin addict to the needle. Nothing left to do but drink and fall.  
  
It hurts so much to see you there, so beautiful. I want nothing more than to pull you to me, to taste the elixir that is your kiss. There is nothing else in the world but your lips, your smile, your hair, your eyes. Oh God, your eyes. Angel eyes. Eyes that see through my apathetic attitude and hard glare. You can make my eyes melt, unable to stand the power of your oceanic eyes. Those baby blues could make me beg.  
  
It's so ironic. You are the picture of innocence, the picture of purity. You're smart and fun and unendingly quirky. I can talk to you for hours and never hit an awkward moment. I've never dated a girl who could read Hans Christian Anderson, never mind quote Shakespeare. You are the exact opposite of my type, and yet I've never felt like this before.  
  
You're too good for me, you know that? And yet, here you are, staring at me with those eyes again. You're here with me, the picture of everything this Smallville town hates. Danger, spontaneity, the inability to stay confined to the quaint. And yet you trap me here. I can't escape, not without you. I would run away with you, if only I thought you'd come with me. And yet, with you looking at me like the only man in the world, I could almost believe that you would.  
  
I can't stand it anymore. You can't just stand there looking so beautiful and sweet and expect me to stay away. I want to touch you, to feel your soft skin beneath my gentle touch. I want to brush the hair from your face, to brush my thumb across the apple of your cheek. I want to brush my lips against your neck and hear you breathe my name.  
  
I reach for you, and you don't pull away. You lean back against the wall as I close the distance between us. I comb my fingers through your hair, still staring into those eyes. If only they could duplicate the color of them, I would paint the world with them. A chaotic world tamed by the power of Roy blue.  
  
You shiver under my touch, closing your eyes and releasing me from their mesmerizing power. You tilt your head as our lips meet, so brief and soft, and yet so potent that my knees almost go out from under me. I move my other hand to the small of your back, grasping for something to keep me sane, something to keep me from drowning in this bliss.  
  
We kiss again, this time more of everything. Longer, harder, more passionate. It's everything that I ever wanted, everything that I could ever want for the rest of my life. You are what I was born for. I was born and will die to love you. I will live to be the man by your side. That's all I could ever aspire to be: the man who loves you.  
  
You break away, breathing hard. You smile at me and I touch your cheek. You're looking at me like that again, and all is right with the world.  
  
** So, what'd you think? If you don't tell me, I won't know. Nudge nudge, wink wink. O:)** 


End file.
